


Mean Person

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [120]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Go distract him so that I can grab my stuff and slip out the back.” Racer instructed, turning to face the other boy, who was leaning back against the sinks.“That’s mean.” Crutchie frowned at him.“Well, I’m a mean guy.” Racer shrugged,





	Mean Person

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Bunheads

Racer had completed his obligation as a good friend. He sat through thirty minutes of a mind-numbingly boring date just because Jack had set it up. He was going to need to have a talk with the older boy about what exactly he was into, because these guys that Jack set him up with were so far away from his type his was a little worried that Jack didn’t really know him. Or care.

“Excuse me,” Race smiled charmingly at his date, “I’ll be right back.”

Racer stood and made his way back to the restroom, not even looking as he grabbed Crutchie from where the redhead had been spying on the date, no doubt on Jack’s orders. He pushed the door open, locking it after making sure they were the only two occupants.

“Go distract him so that I can grab my stuff and slip out the back.” Racer instructed, turning to face the other boy, who was leaning back against the sinks.

“That’s mean.” Crutchie frowned at him.

“Well, I’m a mean guy.” Racer shrugged, ignoring the look his friend gave him, “The sooner he learns that, the better.”

“This isn’t you.” Crutchie gave the blond a calculating look.

“Neither is that guy!” Race fired back, “Neither are any of the guys Jack has tried to set me up with!”

“He just wants you to be happy.” Crutchie tried to defend their friend.

Racer rolled his eyes, “No. He just doesn’t want me to be with Spot.”

“Can you blame him?” Crutchie replied, “The guy antagonizing Jack at every chance!”

“And Jack does it right back!”

“Just finish out this date.”

“Why are you always on his side?!” 

“I’m not always -”

“This is the fifth guy that Jack has set me up with. All of them boring, or self-centered, or expecting me to jump into bed with them after. This guy seems to be a combination of all three! He has done nothing but drone on and on about his job and his car. He has not asked me a single question about myself. All while leering at me over his wine glass. The most expensive one, mind you, but he only ordered one glass and then proceeded to order me some got awful alcoholic concoction that I’ve been barely able to choke down. These are the people that Jack thinks I would like?!”

“Maybe he’s just nervous.”

“Stop making excuses,” Racer rolled his eyes, “you’re better than that.”

“Tony -”

“Distraction or not, I’m leaving.” Race replied, “Tell Jack that if he needs me, I’ll be at Spot’s.”

Race didn’t give him the chance to respond, just unlocked the door and left, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair on his way to the door, ignoring both his date and Crutchie as he walked out of the restaurant. He ignored Crutchie as he hailed a taxi and didn’t even look at his date as he got in.

The ride was thankful silent, the taxi pulling over fifteen minutes later. Racer paid the fare and got out, slipping through the door as a couple left and walking up to the top floor and knocked on the door.

“Tony?” 

“Hey, Spottie.”

“Why are you just standing there?”

“Are you going to invite me in?”

“Since when do you need an invite.”

“Since I feel like a shit person right now.”

Spot just responded by pulling him inside.


End file.
